1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), including a transparent flip cover that is usable as, e.g., an electrostatic capacity switch electrode and an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of portable devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs, include a transparent flip cover which is opened at use to use the device. The main intended function of the flip cover is, for example, to protect the device main body with operation buttons, a display, and the like. Various demands however have arisen, such as downsizing of portable devices, which give rise to a need to implement functions as, e.g., an input device to the flip cover that has conventionally been used solely for the protection of the device main body.